


play

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Communication is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, bracelet colour system, light predator/prey play, or well like mostly clothed, rough sex a little bit but not much, sexy maid dress, squirrel hybrid seoho, white tiger hybrid hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: “I’ll take good care of you” a kiss to Seoho’s wrist, Hwanwoong’s lips catching over and below the thin red bracelet Seoho’s put on today—one that speaks louder than Seoho’s voice will let him when it comes to just saying what hewants.Seoho gives him a nod—a soundlesspleasefrom parted lips—And then Hwanwoong’s eyeschange, lips curling into a smile as his nails dig into Seoho’s arm, tail swishing from side to side slow slow—
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoho/gifts).



> special req for kris :3c
> 
> this is , somehow , very soft? how did i do that

“The dress really suits you _,_ ” They’re both sitting on the bed, Seoho’s back against the headboard and Hwanwoong on his knees in front of him—just far enough that Seoho can’t _touch,_ can’t get anything—not yet. The material of the damn _sexy_ maid dress Seoho’s wearing (because, sue him if you must, he _knows_ it suits him—knows he looks very cute and knows _very_ well how to play to get what he wants) is soft—white lace and ruffles against warm skin, small black bows around his neck and thighs—pretty collar of white lace with a little bell resting against skin. “You’re so pretty” and Hwanwoong’s voice is so _adoring_ , eyes fixed on pretty white stockings that adorn Seoho’s legs.

Hwanwoong’s hands are kept to himself, still a little tense and not _quite_ in his role yet, but just the way he _looks_ at Seoho is enough to send a current of _want_ up his spine—one that makes Seoho’s tail and ears twitch, soft orange fur standing on end as he shivers almost imperceptibly. Hwanwoong’s lips are still parted, sharp fangs visible as he just _breathes—_ lets his eyes travel over Seoho’s _everything—_ travel until they stop on the skin of Seoho’s neck, _lips—_

“Safeword?” Hwanwoong’s voice is still careful as he leans forward, lets one of his hands fall kind _kind_ and soft on Seoho’s leg—he licks his lips, Seoho lets out a little sigh, looks away from Hwanwoong’s eyes.

“Peaches” a whisper, embarrassed—but Hwanwoong catches it, laughs cutely—pulls Seoho closer to place a soft kiss to his lips, fangs nipping on Seoh0’s skin playfully before letting go.

“Good boy” a hand cupping Seoho’s face. “Come here?” As he sits back and moves away—said like a question even if Seoho knows it’s not—knows it’s an order he’s more than willing to follow—

So, he does. Pushes away from the headboard, hands a little shaky as he moves into Hwanwoong’s space—lets Hwanwoong take over _his_ , pushes away everything that itches _itches_ for him to push away for the sake of just _giving—_

“I’ll take good care of you” a kiss to Seoho’s wrist, Hwanwoong’s lips catching over and below the thin red bracelet Seoho’s put on today—one that speaks louder than Seoho’s voice will let him when it comes to just saying what he _wants._

Seoho gives him a nod—a soundless _please_ from parted lips—

And then Hwanwoong’s eyes _change_ , lips curling into a smile as his nails dig into Seoho’s arm, tail swishing from side to side slow _slow—_

Seoho breathes in, feels little prickles of pain that run up the side of his neck—down his spine and burn in a way that’s so _promising_ —

“You’re already shaking” voice a little icy, Hwanwoong’s hands now on Seoho’s thighs—fingers running small circles over soft _soft_ materials as Hwanwoong pushes closer and into his space, kisses at Seoho’s mouth again—bites at his bottom lip before pulling away. “Were you looking forward to this that much?” with a little mocking edge—and Seoho only nods, makes the little bell ring against _silence_ , grips at the bedsheets and breathes out of parted lips.

Seoho knows Hwanwoong wants _words—_ but he doesn’t want to give them to him yet.

“Answer” Seoho shrugs now—and he _waits—_

Waits because he _knows—_ Knows Hwanwoong will get riled up with disobedience, will then break Seoho down in the _best_ way, make him cry and _hurt_ because it’s all he _wants_.

Seoho knows the game—and Hwanwoong does, too.

“ _Seoho_ ” Hwanwoong bares his teeth, tail a quicker flick behind as he growls low _low_ in his throat— “Brat” Hwanwoong’s hands quickly move away from Seoho’s thighs, leave scratches to exposed skin, then come up and to his shoulders—push him down until Seoho’s back is against the mattress and Hwanwoong’s on top of him, legs on either side of Seoho’s hips and hands digging into his sides—

Seoho _loves_ it—lets his lips part in a gasp, one that turns into a quiet _quiet_ moan when Hwanwoong’s nails dig in again—

“You’re terrible” with a hand that comes up to Seoho’s hair, pulls _hard_ around the base of one of his ears—and then Hwanwoong leans down, lips close _close_ to Seoho’s skin, breath burning _burning_ in the best way— “I’m a predator, you know?” fangs to Seoho’s jaw, a tug at his hair that has Seoho baring his neck—“I could just eat you up, and yet—” low _low_ whisper, something _dangerous_ against Seoho’s skin—something dangerous when Hwanwoong’s lips travel at the underside of his jaw, down to his neck—“You’re still such a needy _bitch_ ”

Seoho _whines—_ something way too loud and maybe even _embarrassing_ —it makes Hwanwoong smile, laugh pretty against the lace on Seoho’s neck, fangs a barely-there touch that sends a shiver down Seoho’s spine—

Because Seoho knows—knows that he’s safe but also knows that Hwanwoong’s _right—_ knows that he’s still a _prey_ , after all—a prey that’s let himself fall into Hwanwoong’s traps and touches time and time again, let himself be taken apart and bitten until he bled so _so_ many times—

Knows that Hwanwoong would never hurt him in a way Seoho doesn’t like, but he _could—_ and that’s enough—enough to make that prey instinct flare up—enough for his _everything_ to tell him to _run—_ to hide far _far_ away from danger _danger Hwanwoong—_

It makes Seoho’s breathing speed up—has his hands gripping onto the bedsheets tight _tight_ when Hwanwoong bites down on his collarbones so _softly,_ tease of pressure and pain that has Seoho’s breath _hitching_ —

“You wouldn’t—” Seoho’s voice is breathy—cut off when Hwanwoong bites down harder, pulls on Seoho’s hair so it _stings_ , ears twitching against Hwanwoong’s hand and everything so _good—_ “You wouldn’t hurt me” strained _strained—_ followed by a whine, one he bites back, if only to keep some semblance of fake pride.

“Says who?” another bite under lace, Hwanwoong’s tail tickling Seoho’s own, wrapping around his leg—“You’re at my mercy right now” a low whisper, a kiss to Seoho’s lips—“So you better be obedient for me, yeah?”

Seoho doesn’t reply—only smiles, inviting, against Hwanwoong’s lips—and Hwanwoong gives him a sigh, mock disappointment, before letting go of Seoho’s hair and kissing him again—

And this time he kisses him _hard_ — kisses with parted lips and scratchy tongue against Seoho’s own—kisses with fangs that press against Seoho’s skin and with hands that slip up Seoho’s thighs again as Hwanwoong shifts down over Seoho, has Seoho chasing his lips— kisses with nails that dig into Seoho’s skin under the dress, make him gasp with hazy eyes against Hwanwoong’s lips—

“You’re all dressed up for me” as Hwanwoong pulls away, their breathing laboured and lips spit-slick— “What should I do with you today?”

“Anything—” and Hwanwoong smiles, lets his fingers hook into the elastic of Seoho’s underwear.

“Anything?” teasing—cocky grin on his lips—he lets his hands rest there, doesn’t pull down and doesn’t move—only rests, _waits—_ “You _were_ looking forward to this, huh?” 

“Yes” shy—breathed out against Hwanwoong’s lips at _just_ the right moment—a step forward in the game as Hwanwoong kisses him again, noisy and uncoordinated at the same time he pulls Seoho’s underwear down—helps Seoho move to push it away, let it fall to floor—

“You were looking forward to me fucking you?” and they’re sitting up now, Hwanwoong’s hands going to Seoho’s bare ass under the dress—going to the base of his tail and _tugging—_ “Over and over again, like the needy whore you are?” and it’s all so _filthy—_ Hwanwoong’s words and the way he squeezes Seoho’s ass—the way Seoho can feel himself hard and bare against the material of the dress— the way he can feel Hwanwoong is cock pressing against lace on Seoho’s legs even through Hwanwoong’s sweatpants—

It’s all so _filthy—_ all so good—makes Seoho happy—makes him want to give give _give_ , give until Hwanwoong makes him cry from overstimulation _and_ —

“Words, _Seoho_ ” and the way Hwanwoong _looks_ at him—like he wants to eat him up—like he wants to _destroy_ him— the way Hwanwoong’s nails dig deeper into his skin— it makes Seoho give again, makes his own cock twitch _and—_

“Please” and the bell rings _rings_ again as Seoho shakes, clings to Hwanwoong’s shirt as Hwanwoong bites down _hard_ , leaves marks on red skin that Seoho wishes would stay forever—“Please—yes, I—” and words are so _hard_ to get out—so hard to order and spill but Seoho wants _so much—_

“First I’ll fuck your mouth” a smile, a lick to Seoho’s jaw, lips— “Then stretch you open—” a kiss, a bite until Seoho’s lower lip _bleeds—_ “Fuck your hole with my fingers” he licks up the blood—Hwanwoong’s tongue sandpaper against Seoho’s lips and senses—“And _then—”_ and he rolls his hips, presses harder against Seoho’s thigh with a pretty noise—“You can get my cock, yeah?”

 _Where’s the catch?_ , he wants to ask—because he knows Hwanwoong enough, knows Hwanwoong wouldn’t just _give_ Seoho anything easily like that, not when Seoho’s practically _begging_ him to be mean (red bracelet cool against his skin— honest where Seoho’s words can’t be)—but then Hwanwoong kisses him again, pulls on his hair and bites at Seoho’s lips—and Seoho can’t do anything but whisper out a shaky _okay_ , cling to Hwanwoong in need— _love—need—_

“Such a good boy” as Hwanwoong pulls away, white ears on top of his head twitching in amusement as he leans into Seoho’s ear— “Let’s see how long that lasts?” and colourful strands of hair tickle at Seoho’s ear, face—Hwanwoong biting at skin again and painting it pretty _pretty_ bruised colours. “You can’t cum until I tell you, okay?”

 _Ah—_ and Hwanwoong kisses him again once Seoho nods, everything noisy _noisy_ and _just_ the right amount of painful— _that’s the catch._

Seoho doesn’t think he can do that— Hwanwoong knows, too—but it’s still the same game, it’s the thrill of _trying—_ of seeing Seoho fall apart as he tries tries _tries_ and pretends he’s not expecting Hwanwoong’s punishment more and more every second—

“On your knees now” as soon as they break the kiss. Seoho follows, lets Hwanwoong pull him by the hair—lets Hwanwoong’s hands play with the fur of his tail, tug on it to manhandle Seoho so he kneels on the floor _right_ where Hwanwoong wants him—

And the pain is _delicious_ , just right as it burns on his spine and dick—just right as he lets out a shaky breath that’s almost a moan against Hwanwoong’s clothed dick, knees against the cold wooden floor, Hwanwoong’s legs on either side of him.

Hwanwoong gives him a smile, lets go of Seoho’s tail to run a hand through his hair—Hwanwoong’s own tail curling softly around Seoho’s neck, falling to Seoho’s hand, everything soft and so _careful—_

“Go on” a little tug at one of Seoho’s ears—a cute laugh from Hwanwoong as Seoho gives him a little nod, moves to pull Hwanwoong’s pants and underwear down with shaky hands—one of them still holding onto Hwanwoong’s tail, softness of it _grounding_ , reminding Seoho how to breathe— “Tug hard on my tail if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay” as he lets his hand rest against Hwanwoong’s thigh, white and black tail curling around his palm—he makes sure to hold onto it properly, then turns his attention back to Hwanwoong’s dick—flicks his eyes up to catch Hwanwoong’s, feels his face burn red even as he lets Hwanwoong push him forward, curl his fingers into messy orange hair.

Seoho breathes in, lets his eyes fall closed as he gives Hwanwoong a lick—another, tastes precum against his tongue and feels the way Hwanwoong’s hold _tightens—_ he runs his tongue over the tip, lets his free hand wrap around the rest, gives careful strokes before dropping it back down and holding onto Hwanwoong’s leg—

And then Hwanwoong hums, pushes Seoho further _further—_ everything slow _slow_ and all too much, knees hurting against the floor and _god—_

He lets himself relax, feels the tickle of drool running down his chin as Hwanwoong’s dick hits his throat and _fuck—_

He shuts his eyes tightly—lets Hwanwoong take control, _use_ him and fuck his throat— feels the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes and god breathing is _hard_ but Hwanwoong—

Hwanwoong is so _good—_ gives Seoho just what he wants—fucks his throat with shallow thrusts and loud _loud_ whines, nonsense together with Seoho’s name as he grips onto Seoho’s hair tighter, pulls him down in his dick so Seoho can feel him down his throat and fuck _—fuck—_

Seoho only grips Hwanwoong’s leg and tail _hard_ , focuses on breathing through his nose and on not ruining everything by coming untouched when it’s all he fucking _wants—_

“You’re really good at this” another thrust, a moan from Seoho’s throat. “So perfect, _fuck—_ ” and then Hwanwoong pulls out and Seoho _whines,_ chases Hwanwoong’s dick mindlessly until he’s pulled back, Hwanwoong’s hand on his hair and catching the fur of his tail and it _hurts and—_ “Cute—” a laugh, Hwanwoong’s dick to parted lips again—“Pretty whore” and it makes Seoho _keen_ , nod as best as he can and holds on tight tight _tight—_

And Hwanwoong keeps talking—like always, loud and nonsense and filthy praise—keeps fucking into Seoho’s mouth at a pace that’s relentless and has Seoho’s _everything_ trembling with need need _need—_

Hwanwoong pulls out again, lets out shaky breaths as he weakens his hold in Seoho a second—then holds on _tight_ again, uses it to pull Seoho up, disoriented as Hwanwoong catches his lips and tongue—shares the taste of himself that’s dripping _dripping_ down Seoho’s lips and throat and—

“Get on your back” and Hwanwoong sounds like he’s at his limit—all shaky and a little fucked out—and Seoho can’t even find _words,_ only lets himself fall back on the bed, listens to Hwanwoong rummage through the nightstand drawer before he comes back with a bottle of lube he drops on the bed— takes Seoho’s lips again, lifts up the dress and rubs precum and spit that’s _still_ coating him on Seoho’s thighs as he ruts down against him with quiet _quiet_ noises—

“You’re cute” breathless and a little rough from Seoho’s lips and against Hwanwoong’s—and Hwanwoong laughs, bites at Seoho’s cheek before sitting back on his knees between Seoho’s legs.

“Can’t believe you’re still talking” he pops open the bottle of lube, eyes fixed on Seoho’s as he pours a generous amount on his hand, rubs his fingers to warm it up. “Gotta fix that” and then he drops the bottle on the bed, cap back on, breaks eye contact at the same time he lets his hands fall on the inside of Seoho’s thighs—and Seoho _shivers_ , Hwanwoong’s touch all too _hot_ and too _much_ and yet so _cold_ and not _enough—_

And then Hwanwoong scoots back, pushes back white and rainbow bangs and leans down, tail swishing behind him—

A second—hot breath on Seoho’s thighs—

Two—

And then Hwanwoong pinches at the inside of one of them, has Seoho twitching and whining in complaint—

Three—and Hwanwoong circles him with lubed fingers, takes Seoho’s dick into his mouth at the same time he starts to finger him open— it takes everything in Seoho to not _buck up_ , to stop himself from holding onto Hwanwoong’s hair and just fucking his throat for release—

Takes everything in him not to drive himself over the edge when Hwanwoong adds a second finger, sucks him off noisy and sloppy, hums and moans around Seoho’s cock and—

A third finger and the world is just _spinning—_ Seoho’s eyes more than a little teary as he holds himself back and _begs—_ grips the bedsheets and Hwanwoong’s hair tightly and looks at nothing as words words _words_ slip from his lips and all he can hear is his own _voice_ back at him, never ending pleas and so _so needy_ and _he can’t—he can’t he can’t he can’t he’s close close_ close _Hwanwoong Hwanwoong please please please—_

Hwanwoong knows—knows that what he’s doing will make Seoho disobey—

And that’s exactly what he wants—exactly what _they_ want—

Hwanwoong pulls off, thrusts his fingers is a little faster—scissors Seoho open with a smile and pretty _pretty_ lips—

“Don’t you wanna be good?” a cock of Hwanwoong’s head to the side, a lick to Seoho’s dick before he takes him in again, sucks at the tip at the same time he hits just _right_ with his fingers _and—_

“Wanna be good—I wanna be good, please—” even as he feels himself tense up—feels tears in his eyes and feels his tail and limbs and _everything_ tense up and feels the world going _white_ _white white—_ “ _Hwanwoong_ —” and Seoho’s voice _breaks_ —breaks as he spills in Hwanwoong’s pretty mouth and _fuck_ —he can’t even say he didn’t want this because he _did—_ he did want this, wanted to be punished and wanted to see Hwanwoong stained _stained_ with everything _Seoho—_

Hwanwoong pulls back with a _noise—_ something wet and filthy as he catches Seoho’s eyes with parted lips and tongue all covered in _white_ —catches Seoho’s eyes with something amused and _expecting_ shining in his own—

Neither says anything, not when Hwanwoong pulls his fingers out, not when he climbs over Seoho again to kiss him—not when Hwanwoong spits and drips cum on Seoho’s lips and face—not when Hwanwoong pulls back again, pushes Seoho’s legs up and spreads them open and fucking _hell_ he doesn’t even _need_ to push the dress up much because Seoho’s tail doesn’t even _fit_ and so he’s just had it lifted up the whole time and—

“You wanna cum so bad?” a little smile as he opens the lube again, pours it on his fingers—“I’ll let you cum, but—” after he’s spread it on himself, as he tosses the bottle away and grabs hold of Seoho’s legs again—“We keep going until _I’m_ satisfied, yeah?”

And _ah—_ the taste of sweet punishment as Seoho nods, doesn’t even have the energy to say anything as Hwanwoong holds himself in place—no energy or _will_ to do anything but whine _whine_ from overstimulation as Hwanwoong slowly thrusts into him, wraps a still-wet hand on Seoho’s cock and _fuck—_

Usually, Hwanwoong leaves him a little more time—a little more to breathe, get himself back together before moving, but—

This time, he doesn’t—

He gets himself all the way in with a moan, Seoho’s name on his lips as he pulls back out—

And then he slams back in again with a _harsh_ thrust—sets a pace that’s almost _brutal_ from the start _—_ hand jerking Seoho off in much the same way—everything overwhelming and good good _good_ as Seoho looks at nothing and _cries—_ whines Hwanwoong’s name, back arching off the bed as everything _everything_ blurs and he feels so _full and—_

And it _hurts—_ hurts hurts _hurts_ when Hwanwoong rubs against the tip of his cock and hits inside him in _just_ the right way—hurts when Hwanwoong lets go of his dick to dig nails into his hips and thighs instead—skin going red and painful painful _painful and so good—_

“So pretty” a playful smile, one of Hwanwoong’s hands going down to play with lace against Seoho’s thighs—“Needy, pretty cockslut” and a bite through the thin material of the dress and Seoho suddenly remembers that _fucking hell_ he’s wearing the damn maid dress still and the bell on pretty lace collar has been ringing _ringing_ all this time—has been sharp _sharp_ in their ears and continues to ring to the same rhythm of Hwanwoong’s trusts and and _and—_

And that and the pain are all too _much—_ and he’s clinging to Hwanwoong’s shirt and his legs are twitching against Hwanwoong’s back and the stockings are so _soft_ against his skin and it’s so _much—_

He comes again with a choked moan, inwardly curses Hwanwoong’s _damn_ stamina during sex because, even though the guy falls asleep in _seconds,_ he can somehow fuck Seoho until he’s crying and _still_ keep going—

“Woong—” and Seoho sounds so fucked out—sounds so gone and yet still so _needy_ and—“Keep—keep going— _fuck—”_ and it’s almost nonsense—nonsense because words just _won’t_ come out but Hwanwoong’s slowing down and holding him so _kindly_ now and yet Seoho still _craves_ for Hwanwoong to just finish destroying him— “Hurts—so good— _hurts_ ”

“Are you sure?” A second out of character, a second of Hwanwoong’s hands so _soft_ on Seoho’s skin and—

“Yes” and it hurts to move his legs, pull Hwanwoong closer _closer_ against him—against the stained dress and against skin and if Seoho doesn’t get to cum _one more time—_

Hwanwoong gives him a little nod, a kiss to his arm, shoulder—to his neck where he can reach, lips brushing against lace and against pretty silver bell—

And then he picks up the pace again, bites around the exposed skin of Seoho’s collarbones _hard—_ enough for it to bruise, _bleed—_ digs his nails into Seoho’s thighs again and it’s so _good—_ so good when Hwanwoong pulls him down with a harsh tug on his hair to kiss him, a barely-there brush of lips that turns into teeth and tongues and spit spit _spit_ on skin— so good as Seoho cries and _whines_ and lets Hwanwoong take _take take and hurt—_

And then a bite to Seoho’s jaw—Hwanwoong’s tail wrapping tight _tight_ on Seoho’s leg as Hwanwoong moans _loud—_ bites down harder at Seoho’s skin and pulls out just _enough_ to spill _spill_ all over Seoho’s thighs—

Heavy breathing—the sound of Seoho’s quiet sniffling, of the little bell as it rises and falls with Seoho’s breathing and shaking—

And it’s wordlessly that Hwanwoong pushes himself up, wipes at Seoho’s face with a clean hand—kisses him soft _soft,_ holds Seoho’s face so _carefully—_ wipes at tear tracks with a cute little laugh that makes Seoho laugh, too, even if through tears and all too shaky—

“Let’s clean up, yeah?” another kiss—and then he’s pulling Seoho up, supports his weight when Seoho lets himself fall with a little whine, face and movements all too sleepy and out out _out_ of it— Hwanwoong sighs, playful, runs a hand through Seoho’s hair before placing a messy kiss right next to one of his ears—

And then it’s mostly silence again—only the little bell ringing until Hwanwoong takes it off with a laugh— silence as Hwanwoong helps Seoho out of the stained dress that they _definitely_ should take to clean-up quickly, cleans him up with tissues and care care _care—_ whispers praises and sweet sweet _nothings_ that make Seoho feel floaty _floaty_ and so _happy—_

(Later— after Hwanwoong’s managed to give him a warm bath despite Seoho nearly falling asleep time and time again, and they’re both in soft pyjamas—Seoho lets himself fall against Hwanwoong’s chest, fluffy tail tickling at Hwanwoong’s face and warm warm _warm—_

Hwanwoong’s own tail coils around Seoho’s, just a little, helps Hwanwoong push it aside so he can lean down and kiss the top of Seoho’s head, the back of his neck—

And, as he looks down at the thin yellow bracelet peeking past the long sleeves of his shirt, Seoho’s suddenly overwhelmed by a thousand things and more—suddenly overwhelmed with the taste of gratitude and of being in _love—_

And he turns, quiet giggle falling from his lips when Hwanwoong mumbles something, half-asleep— and he reaches up, pets at the base of Hwanwoong’s ears at the same time he gives him a soft _soft_ kiss—)

**Author's Note:**

> [main twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonravn)


End file.
